Access to the controls for known gaming devices may typically be attained through a locked door on the device. In order to provide an indication that the door is open and to prevent tampering with the controls, known gaming devices have employed one or more switches mounted on the door to detect whether the door is open, the switches being coupled to a light or the like to provide a door open indication. Although these switches may be adequate when power to the gaming device is on, if power is lost, a player may open the door, tamper with the controls to obtain a win on the next play and close the door without there being any indication or record that the door had been opened during the power failure.